mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Adventure (Gigabyte Gaming)
Super Mario Adventure is an upcoming 2.5D side-scrolling platformer for the Gamer. It is the seventeenth Super Mario game, and the first Super Mario Adventure game. It will be produced by Gigabyte Gaming. It has been said to be the first of Gigabyte Gaming's series similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Story Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Wario and Waluigi are walking outside with Peach when a Clown Car pounds down in front of them. Bowser Jr. jumps out, grabs Princess Peach, then flies back to Bowser. Mario and his friends try to run after him, but the Koopalings come in in their own Clown Car. Roy jumps out and stuns the crew except of Wario and Waluigi, and Troopa launches a Koopa shell to knock them back. The two then jump back in the Clown Car and fly away. Mario shakes off the damage and runs after them, with the other five close behind him. Gameplay Super Mario Adventure is a Platformer Game that works very similar to the New Super Mario Bros. series. Many elements return from past games, including Enemy Courses and Toad Houses. Many power-ups return in this game, including the Mushroom, the Fire Flower, and the Super Acorn. A new power-up, the Wind Suit, makes its first appearence in the game. This power-up allows the player to float in the area and launch wind across a certain distance. Nabbit reappears in Super Mario Adventure. Like in New Super Mario Bros U, he will run from the player until he is caught. When caught, the player will be rewarded with a power-up or a Rainbow Coin. Toad saving also returns for New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The player can save a Toad from a ? Block to get them out. When freed, the player has to pick them up and carry them to the end of the level. If they succeed, they will be rewarded. Yoshis Yoshis reappear in Super Mario Adventure, working the same as in New Super Mario Bros. U. In this game, Yoshis can now be different colors again, unlike in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. The colors are: * P1: Green * P2: Yellow * P3: Pink * P4: Blue * P5: Maroon * P6: Purple On levels with Yoshi in it, berries are scattered around the course. When a Yoshi eats five of them, they will spit out a power-up for the player. Like in past games, Yoshi can only be used in one course per world. Baby Yoshis also return from New Super Mario Bros. U. All three return from the game. Each one has a special ability. Like in the past games, Baby Yoshis can not be ridden, but instead they can be carried. However, unlike Yoshis, Baby Yoshis will stay with the player until every player dies and has to restart the level, or until they are dropped in a pit. However, Baby Yoshis can not be used in Castle levels. Inventory The Inventory in Super Mario Adventure is replcses by the one from New Super Mario Bros Wii. Players can collect multiples of each power-up; however, the only difference is that there can be only 15 of each power-up. Power-ups can be obtained by Enemy Courses, catching Nabbit, saving Toads, or clearing a level with all the digits matching. Extra Modes Extra Modes are also available to play in Super Mario Adventure. The first of these is Challenge Mode, where players can beat multiple challenges. Players are given a medal based on how they did, and the top five plays are ranked permanently on a high score list. Coin Battles also return from past games. Multiple players will be on a level to compete for the most coins. A side mode to this is Custom Coin Mode, where a player can make a Coin Battle stage by placing coins in any part of the stage. Speed Race is a new mode in the game. In this mode, 2-4 players can race each other to get to the end of a level. The first person that makes it to the end wins. This is available for all courses except Tower and Castle Levels. One final mode is Be The Boss mode. In this mode, players can choose from any boss battle from the game (Except Bowser's battle), and one player can play as the boss to try to defeat other players. The other players will have to try to defeat the boss to win, while the boss tries to defeat the players. Worlds Super Mario Adventure has 11 worlds: 10 main and one special. Each world has a certain theme. World 1 (Grassland) The first world in the game. The boss of tower is Renzors and Larry, and the castle boss is Larry in his clown car. World 2 (Desert) World 3 (Water) World 4 (Ice) World 5 (Jungle) World 6 (Mountain) World 7 (Cloud) World 8 (Cavern Sewers) World 9 (Magma Caverns) The ninth world in the game, and the world having only 5 levels. Crash Crash is fought on his wreckship, in the second phase, Kamek appears, enlarges him, and creates Banzai Bill Blasters that shoot out Banzai Bills. World 10 (Bowser's Castle) Special World Characters Playable * Mario * Luigi * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Wario * Waluigi Transformations * Super Mario (Get a Mushroom) * Fire Mario (Get a Fire Flower) * Ice Mario (Get an Ice Flower) * Flying Squirrel Mario (Get a Super Acorn) * Wind Mario (Get a Wind Suit) Supporting * Yoshi * Balloon Baby Yoshi * Bubble Baby Yoshi * Glowing Baby Yoshi * Princess Peach * Toad Bosses * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr * Ludwig Von Koopa * Troopa * Crash Crash * Kamek * Bowser Jr. * Bowser Pre-release and Unused Content Eagle Wing A power-up called the Eagle Wing was originally going to be the main new power-up of the game. This power-up would've allowed the player to fly short distance. It was scrapped when the creator found out the Cape Feather had the same power.Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Fanon Games Category:Mario Fan Games Category:Platformers Category:Super Mario Adventure (Gigabyte Gaming)